Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are various well-developed and well-defined cellular communications technologies in telecommunications that enable wireless communications using mobile terminals, or user equipment (UE). For example, the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) is a well-defined and commonly used communications system, which uses time division multiple access (TDMA) technology, which is a multiplex access scheme for digital radio, to send voice, video, data, and signaling information (such as a dialed telephone number) between mobile phones and cell sites. The CDMA2000 is a hybrid mobile communications 2.5G/3G (generation) technology standard that uses code division multiple access (CDMA) technology. The UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is a 3G mobile communications system, which provides an enhanced range of multimedia services over the GSM system. The Long-Term Evolution (LTE), as well as its derivatives such as LTE-Advanced and LTE-Advanced Pro, is a standard for high-speed wireless communication for mobile phones and data terminals. In addition, there are some newly developed next generation communication technologies such as 5th Generation (5G), New Radio (NR), Internet of Things (IoT) and Narrow Band Internet of Things (NB-IoT). These communication technologies are developed for higher speed transmission and serving for huge number of devices including machine type devices.
In some applications or areas, the network nodes may serve a huge number of devices may need to properly perform load balance among a plurality of network nodes. The network node may assign some preferred cells to the UEs for redirecting the UEs to camp on proper network nodes. However, the UEs may not trigger cell reselection to camp on the preferred cells in some cases and may even reselect away from the preferred cells. This may cause load unbalance and uncontrollable at the network side. The UEs may also unable to get proper services if the UEs may not camp on the preferred cells.
Accordingly, it is important for the UE to properly perform cell reselection and reselect to the preferred cells assigned by the network side. Therefore, in developing communication systems, it is needed to provide methodologies for the UE to properly perform cell reselection.